


Daisies

by TheGan



Series: Windows [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGan/pseuds/TheGan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Remy would bring Vertigo daisies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisies

He bought her flowers. Vertigo doesn’t know how he could know about her love for daisies, but here they are. She thanked him and he kissed her cheek. Charming. Oh, ever so charming. He’s different from the others. That is painfully clear. Since he scouted her for the devil himself something had rung wrong. Not a killer. As a survivor she was able to recognize another one. Remy Lebeau wasn’t a threat, not like Creed or Prism or Blockbuster, but he was dangerous.  
So when Scalphunter whispered in her ear “the boss changed his mind” two days before their mission in the tunnels, Vertigo simply smiled and let Lebeau bring her daisies. 


End file.
